Duelo De Asesinos
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Historia inspirada en "Asesino serial" y "Retorno de un asesino" ¿Que pasaria si se enfrentaran a duelo los asesinos de esas dos historias? Lean y descubranlo. One-Shot


**Duelo de asesinos**

**Capitulo: Un duelo en el infierno**

Estaba furioso después de aquella derrota contra el campeón de duelo de monstruos Yami Moto, sentía que él debía de haber ganado, habían pasado 2 meses aproximadamente después de aquel campeonato, una parte de el deseaba venganza.

Estaba en su casa frente a la computadora navegando por internet buscando algo que hacer cuando se topó con un artículo que le pareció interesante, era sobre un caso que había ocurrido dos años atrás.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? El asesino de duelistas Yashiro Kilmore mejor conocido como KD.

Ya había escuchado el caso pero nunca le había importado pero ahora que había encontrado ese artículo le parecía interesante, decidió leer para ver de qué se trataba el artículo y vio algo que le intereso.

-Pero que interesante sus 4 víctimas sobrevivientes: Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto y Yami Moto.

Al ver el último nombre sonrió y siguió investigando aunque el artículo no tenía mucha información, busco otros sitios pero tampoco había gran información, de todos vio uno que se había escrito después de la ejecución de Yashiro Kilmore, decía donde había sido enterrado.

-Con que fue sepultado en Domino, no dice de que es su baraja pero para hacer que Yami Moto se enfrentara a la muerte debe ser poderosa, si lograra tenerla lo haría lamentar.- sonrió ya que su mente formulo una idea.- creo que iré a Domino.

Apago la computadora y fue a empacar, hizo los arreglos necesarios para ausentarse de Fukushima unos días. Después de resolver varios asuntos pendientes puso sus maletas en su auto y se dirigió a Domino, tardo un par de días puesto que la distancia entre Fukushima y Domino era considerable, cuando llego rento un apartamento. Espero a que fuera de noche y una vez que ese manto oscuro cubrió la ciudad tomo su auto y condujo al cementerio, una vez estando ahí se adentró a lo más profundo de ese lugar mortecino y con una pala en sus manos comenzó a buscar la tumba de Yashiro Kilmore.

-Kilmore ¿En qué parte de este lugar fuiste enterrado?- buscaba la tumba y después de un rato su búsqueda al fin daba frutos ya que encontró lo que deseaba.- aquí estas Kilmore, te he buscado por todos lados.

Admiro aquella tumba descuidada, se veía que nadie la había visitado desde que su propietario fue enterrado ahí. Con la pala comenzó a cavar, se detuvo hasta que llego al ataúd y con mucho esfuerzo saco aquella caja de madera pero al tratar de abrir el ataúd vio que estaba sellado.

-¡Rayos! Es una de esas cerraduras especiales, ya llegue hasta aquí y algo como esto no me va a detener.

Regreso a su auto ya que ahí tenía una ganzúa, la tomo y volvió a donde estaba el ataúd, comenzó a forzar la cerradura hasta que logro abrirla, abrió el ataúd encontrándose con un cuerpo descompuesto que ya estaba descarnado, sus vestimentas eran negras y una pañoleta roja en el cuello.

-Hola Yashiro Kilmore es un placer verte.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- aun lado del cuerpo había una pequeña caja la cual tomo encontrándose con unas cartas.- así que esta es tu baraja.- comenzó a revisarla.- nada mal aunque pienso que puede mejorarse, me la llevo ya que no creo que la vayas a necesitar.

Cerro el ataúd y lo coloco nuevamente en aquel agujero frío, volvió a cubrir el ataúd con la tierra dejando todo como estaba, se retiró del cementerio y se dirigió a su apartamento a seguir examinando la baraja de Kilmore, vio que tenía algunas fallas así que decidió modificarla, de su equipaje saco una caja con varias cartas y comenzó a seleccionar las que creía que irían mejor en esa baraja, paso un rato haciendo eso y cuando termino se sintió orgulloso pero antes tenía que probarla así que llamo a un amigo suyo que residía en Domino.

-Hola Anthony ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte ahora dime ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera con mi disco de duelo?

-Quiero probar mi nueva baraja y necesito a un oponente ¿Qué me dices Richard aceptas un duelo?

-De acuerdo acepto el desafío.

Los dos desplegaron sus discos de duelo y comenzó la batalla, a Anthony no le salían las cartas adecuadas en su mayoría magias y trampas que le servían en su momento pero solo para resistir unos turnos, era como si el monstruo máximo de Kilmore así como los sirvientes de ese monstruo se negaran a salir, después de unos minutos el duelo termino con la victoria de Richard.

-No sé qué clase de baraja es esa pero por lo que se ve no sirve.- dijo Richard de manera arrogante.

-Si sirve solo que no me respondió, iré a trabajar de nuevo en ello ¿Aceptarías un nuevo desafío?- pregunto Anthony.

-De acuerdo llámame cuando termines y espero que esta vez sí sea un reto.

Richard se retiró del apartamento de Anthony quien comenzó a trabajar en la baraja de nuevo, para cuando termino volvió a llamar a Richard, ocurrió lo mismo que el duelo anterior, así pasaron varios duelos en que el rey y sus sirvientes se negaban a obedecer a Anthony.

-Ya ríndete con eso Anthony esa baraja no te responde, te va mejor con tu deck de demonios que ese deck zombie.

-No me rendiré, de alguna manera hare que me haga caso.

-Como quieras aunque solo te estas avergonzando a ti mismo con esa baraja inútil.- dijo de una manera muy déspota después Richard se retiró de ahí.

Anthony volvió a encerrarse, tenía la baraja en su mano y otras cartas frente a el sobre una mesa, de la rabia que sentía tiro las cartas de la mesa.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué no me respondes?- se sentía enojado y muy frustrado.- En ese momento se fijó en las cartas que había tirado, hubo una que le llamo la atención, la recogió y al mirarla de cerca sonrió por el efecto que tenía escrito.- vaya esta carta me sirve mucho en este deck para traer de la remoción al rey o cualquiera de sus sirvientes.

Comenzó a recoger las cartas que había tirado y las puso junto a la baraja, después de examinar con más calma todas las cartas vio que muchas tenian efectos muy útiles y aunque algunas no fueran de tipo zombie le servirían, comenzó a modificar nuevamente la baraja, esta vez sentía que había encontrado la combinación correcta.

-Al fin, siento que esta vez funcionara, encontré la combinación correcta.- al decir esas palabras en el techo se formó una sombra negra, esta vigilaba a Anthony.

-¿Eso crees?- se escuchó repentinamente, al escuchar esa voz Anthony rápidamente volteo a ver quién había hablado pero a sus ojos no había nadie.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo de una manera desafiante.

-¿Realmente crees que eres digno del rey? Pruébalo en un duelo contra mi.- Anthony no sabía de donde venía esa voz, al voltear nuevamente ya no estaba en su habitación sino en un lugar diferente.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Dijo al contemplar un lugar rodeado por el fuego, estaba varado en una especie de puente de roca, al mirar hacia abajo noto que había un lago de lava, al subir la mirada frente a el diviso la figura de una persona aunque no podía distinguirle el rostro ya que estaba cabizbajo.

-Oye tu ¿Quién eres?- esa persona levanto la mirada mostrando unos ojos de color rojo sangre, era una mirada vacía y su sonrisa era sádica.

-Yo soy KD ingenuo.- Anthony se sorprendió.- estas en el mismo infierno, estas atrapado y no vas a escapar jajajaja.

-¿El infierno? ¿Cómo paso esto?- Anthony estaba sorprendido, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

-Yo te traje aquí.- pareciera como si hubiera leído su mente al contestar esa pregunta.- te atreviste a profanar mi tumba y robar mi baraja ahora te hare pagar, la única manera de salir de aquí es si me ganas en un duelo.- dijo Kilmore con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-¿Un duelo?

-Un duelo, dijiste que encontraste la combinación perfecta y quiero que me demuestres esa combinación, quiero ver si eres digno de portar al rey, si ganas te llevare de regreso pero si pierdes te quedaras aquí por el resto de la eternidad jajajaja.

-De acuerdo (pensando: nunca pensé que probaría mi nueva combinación contra el mismo KD) ¿Cómo se supone que jugaremos sino tengo mi disco de duelo?- en esos momentos apareció un disco de duelo en el brazo izquierdo de Anthony, lo mismo en el de Yashiro.

-Si ya dejaste de preguntar tonterías comencemos, veremos esa modificación.

Anthony – Yashiro: ¡DUELO!

-(Anthony 4000LP) seré yo quien comience.- robando carta.- esto está muy bien, iniciare invocando a armageddon knight en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) se activa su habilidad especial la cual me permite enviar un monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja al cementerio.- enviando a un sirviente calavera.- término mi turno.

-(Yashiro 4000LP) lindo monstruo.- robando carta.- invoco al caballo pesadilla en modo de ataque (ATK 500 – DEF 400)

-Ese monstruo es muy débil.- dijo Anthony.

-¿Tienes mi baraja y no sabes su efecto? Muy bien te lo diré mi monstruo tiene una habilidad especial si tú tienes un monstruo en campo esta carta te puede atacar directamente ¡Ataca!

-¿Qué? ¿Puede traspasar a mi monstruo?- en respuesta a eso recibió una fuerte envestida de parte del caballo pesadilla.- ahhhhh ¿Qué fue eso? (Anthony 4000LP – 3500LP)

-Lamento haber omitido eso pero aquí los ataques y el daño que recibas es real jajajaja ya sentiste un poco de la agonía que te tengo reservada, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-(Pensando: Una carta boca abajo ahora no tengo nada que pueda destruirla, no me queda otra más que arriesgarme)

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te da miedo mi carta boca abajo?

-Eso quisieras.- robando carta.- invoco a goblin zombie en modo de ataque (ATK 1100 – DEF 1050) ataca a su caballo pesadilla.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo niega el ataque.- el ataque de goblin zombie se detuvo.- no me atacaras más en este turno.

-Termino mi turno.- dijo frustrado.

-Patético ahora es mi turno.- robando carta.- utilizo polimerización para fusionar al caballo pesadilla con espíritu reaper para formar a reaper de pesadilla (ATK 800 – DEF 600)

-¿Reaper de pesadilla? Ese monstruo también tiene la habilidad de atacar directamente.

-Así es y como no tienes cartas boca abajo ¡Reaper de pesadilla atácalo directo! (Anthony 3500LP – 2700LP)- Anthony solo hizo un gesto de dolor.- por efecto de reaper de pesadilla tienes que descartar una carta de tu mano.- Anthony descarto al sirviente calavera.

-(Pensando: Rayos estos ataques son dolorosos, no he podido golpearlo pero él ha usado ataques directos contra mí.)

-Aun no termino, activo una carta mágica meteoro de destrucción lo que hará más daño, 1000 puntos de daño para ser exactos.- un gran meteoro cayó sobre Anthony.

-¡AHHHH!- lo había sentido muy real como si de verdad se estuviera quemando en el fuego del meteoro de destrucción.- (Anthony 2700LP – 1700) (n/a: el efecto de meteoro de destrucción hace 1000 puntos de daño pero esta carta no se puede usar si el oponente tiene 3000 puntos de vida o menos, así que use el efecto de la serie que solo hace 1000 de daño sin este último requisito)

-Jajajaja no eres digno para llevar al rey, termino mi turno.

-Eso ya lo veremos mi turno.- robando carta.- activo agujero oscuro con el cual destruyo a todos los monstruos en el campo.- todos los monstruos se destruyeron.- ahora el efecto de goblin zombie cuando esta carta es enviada del campo al cementerio puedo agregar a un monstruo tipo zombie de mi baraja a mi mano y traigo otro goblin zombie, ahora activo graciosa caridad lo cual me permite robar 3 cartas y descartar 2.- descarto a goblin zombie y the lady in wight, ahora utilizo renace el monstruo para traer a armageddon knight, nuevamente se activa su efecto con lo cual me permite a enviar un monstruo de atributo oscuro de mi baraja a mi cementerio.- descarto al tercer sirviente calavera.- ahora sacrifico a armageddon knight para invocar al rey del inframundo, aparece dark ruler hades en modo de ataque (ATK 2450 – DEF 1600).- la lava hizo un tornado detrás de Anthony y de la misma hizo su aparición un gran monstruo con grandes cuernos y una copa con un líquido rojo.- ahora te toca sentir lo que es un ataque directo ¡Hades ataca los puntos de vida de KD directamente con tu poderoso puño!- hades obedeció dándole un gran puñetazo a KD aunque este al sentirlo solo se burló.

-Iluso he estado aquí 2 años ¿Crees que esto me duele? Apenas me hizo cosquillas. (KD 4000LP – 1550LP)

-Termino mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo.- dijo Anthony.

-Ya era hora.- robando carta.- activo entierro de los tontos con el cual envió un monstruo de mi baraja a mi cementerio.- envió sirviente calavera.- ahora activo olla de la avaricia la cual me permite robar dos cartas, luego activo graciosa caridad esto me permite robar 3 cartas y descartar dos al cementerio.- descartando a the lady in wight y sirviente calavera.- ahora destrucción de cartas lo cual envía nuestras manos al cementerio y tomamos el mismo número de cartas descartadas.- de las 2 cartas en mano descarto a lady in wight, un rey de los sirvientes calavera.- es hora del juicio de la muerte, aparece dando tu juicio mi poderoso rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque.- una nube negra comenzó a formarse arriba del campo y un rayo cayó frente a Kilmore, de ese rayo hizo la aparición un monstruo esquelético con ropas moradas, el rey al fin había hecho su aparición.- (ATK 5000 – DEF 0)

-¿5000 puntos de ataque?- dijo Anthony sorprendido.

-¡Ahora mi poderoso rey ataca a hades con garra de la muerte!

-No lo permitiré así que revélate carta boca abajo niega el ataque.

-Bien hecho por resistir ante un verdadero rey, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno.- robando carta.- no tengo mucho.- paso a hades de modo de ataque a modo de defensa y coloco una carta boca abajo, es todo.

-Te quedas sin opciones.- robando carta.- ¡Rey de los sirvientes calavera destruye a hades y demuestra quien es digno de llamarse rey! ¡Garra de la muerte!- hades fue destruido.- terminare mi turno.

-Mi turno.- robando carta.- (pensando: esto me servirá) activo carta boca abajo el llamado de los encantados para traer a armageddon knight y activar su efecto.- descarto the lady in wight.- ahora cuando tengo 4 o más monstruos de atributo oscuro en mi cementerio de diferente nombre puedo hacer un solo sacrificio para llamar a un gran aliado, sacrifico a armageddon knight para llamar a dark lord zerato en modo de ataque.- el piso se abrió dejando ver un monstruo de capa roja y una gran espada.- (ATK 2800 – DEF 2300) ahora descarto un monstruo oscuro.- descarto un segundo armageddon knight.- haciendo esto puedo destruir a todos los monstruos en tu lado del campo.- el rey fue destruido.- ¡Dark lord zerato ataca directamente!

-¿Enserio crees que es así de fácil? Actívate lazo de gravedad.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Anthony sorprendido, KD había bloqueado su ataque directo.- de mi mano activo olla de la avaricia con la cual robo dos cartas y luego activo doble invocación con la cual hago una segunda invocación normal, pongo un monstruo en defensa y termino mi turno, en mi fase final dark lord zerato se destruye debido a que use su efecto.- dark lord zerato se destruyó.

-Jajajaja te felicito por resistir.- robando carta, al ver su carta KD sonrió.- levántate de tu sepulcro para impartir tu juicio desde los más profundos infiernos mi poderoso rey, es hora del juicio de la muerte rey de los sirvientes calavera, muéstrate en modo de ataque.- al poner la carta en el disco de duelo esta comenzó a echar chispas, el suelo se abrió dejando ver la figura del rey.- (ATK 6000 – DEF 0) y gracias a que destruiste al otro rey le diste más poder a este rey ¡Ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- el monstruo fue destruido.

-Activaste el efecto de mi tarro amorfo ahora ambos debemos descartar nuestras manos y tomar hasta tener 5 en la mano y como no tenía cartas en mano te agradezco que me dirás una Kilmore (pensando: lo único malo es que no saque al rey)

-También te agradezco la nueva mano, ahora activo la libera almas para quitar a los 5 sirvientes que ya tienes en cementerio y por la expresión en tu rostro el rey no ha querido salir, término mi turno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere?

-Porque aún no siente la suficiente ira en ti, no me sorprende que no le pudieras ganar a ese mocoso llamado Yami.- Anthony apretó sus puños al escuchar mencionar ese nombre.- si realmente quieres venganza ven contra mí con todo lo que tengas y muéstrame si eres capaz de controlar al rey sino te quedaras aquí disfrutando una eternidad llena de dolor y agonía.

-No me quedare aquí.- un aura rojiza comenzó a brotar de Anthony.- mi turno.- robando carta.- (pensando: aquí está el rey).- observo un poco más su mano y vio que había una combinación que le daría la victoria en el duelo.- ya lo veras esa técnica de remoción no te servirá contra mí, activo capsula de la dimensión diferente, esta carta mágica me permite traer 3 monstruos removidos a mi cementerio así que traigo a 2 the lady in wight y un sirviente calavera de regreso al cementerio, ahora te presento a un sirviente nuevo del rey, su nombre es wightmare y cuando lo descarto de mi mano al cementerio puede traer un sirviente calavera u otro wightmare al cementerio o una the lady wight o un rey al campo así que descarto 2 para traer a dos sirvientes calavera al cementerio y lo más divertido cuando está en cementerio es wightmare es tratado como sirviente calavera, aun no acabo activo entierro de los tontos, ya sabes lo que hace así que no tengo que explicar solo descartare a mi tercer wightmare al cementerio, es hora del juicio de la muerte.- alzo su mano con la carta.- aparece dando tu juicio rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque.- coloco la carta en el disco de duelo e igual que el rey de Kilmore la tierra se abrió dejando ver una mano esquelética y luego el cuerpo entero del rey.- (ATK 8000 – DEF 0) tu rey no podrá con el poder absoluto que tiene mi rey ¡Rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca a su rey y demuéstrale quien es verdaderamente poderoso! ¡Garra de la muerte! -El rey de Anthony ataco y destruyo al rey de Kilmore, los puntos de vida de KD bajaron a cero.- (Kilmore 1550LP – 0LP) el juego termino yo gane.

-Eso veo, el rey te ha respondido así que supongo que felicidades.- parecía que a Kilmore no le importaba haber perdido.

-Ahora como lo prometiste sácame de aquí.

-Yo nunca cumplo mis promesas así que como puedes ver no me interesa si ganaste.

-Eres un maldito.- dijo Anthony con enojo.

-Jajajaja gracias por el cumplido pero te sacare de aquí solo debes pagar un precio.

-Te escucho ¿Qué quieres?

-Originalmente profanaste mi tumba solo para sacar mi baraja y poder ganarle a Yami Moto, se cuánto odias a ese chiquillo así que debes convertirte en mi.

-¿Convertirme en ti?- esa proposición lo había sorprendido.

-Eres bueno con la actuación y la caracterización así que transforma tu aspecto en el mío y sigue con mi legado de la muerte así yo obtengo lo que quiero que es hacer que el miedo se apodere de todos y tu consigues tu venganza ¿Te imaginas que reacción tendría Yami si sabe que la persona que intento matarlo en el pasado ha regresado por el?- puso una sonrisa sádica.

-Me gusta la idea y eso hare yo seré tú.

-Más te vale, idea trucos para despistar a esos odiosos detectives que andarán detrás de ti intentando capturarte, juega con ellos y hazles saber que no acabaran con el legado del asesino de duelistas jajajaja la garra de la muerte del rey te ha sido concedida úsala para derramar la sangre de los duelistas y sobretodo alimenta al rey con la sangre de Yami Moto jajajaja.

Atrás de Kilmore apareció una gran ola de lava en la cual Yashiro desapareció, esa ola se aproximaba a Anthony quien cerró los ojos esperando a ser quemado, cuando no sintió nada abrió los ojos y vio que estaba de regreso en su habitación.

-Impartir el juicio de la muerte.- sonriendo.- me gusta la idea.- vio que en su mano traía la baraja asesina.- esta será la herramienta que me ayudara a impartir el juicio de la muerte, el rey ahora me pertenece jajajaja, si hare esto entonces debo planificarlo bien.- volteo a ver a su escritorio y vio 12 cuchillos, el mango tenía incrustaciones de cráneos.- por lo que veo Kilmore me ha dejado sus armas pero esto lo hare a mi manera, es hora de que caiga la primera víctima.

Llamo nuevamente a su amigo Richard que fue al apartamento de Anthony.

-Anthony ya estoy aquí para vencerte de nuevo.- dijo de una manera muy arrogante, Anthony iba saliendo de su habitación pero esta vez su imagen era completamente diferente, su cabello era más corto con 3 mechones negros a cada lado de su cabeza que se veían puntiagudos, sus ojos habían pasado de ser azules a un café apagado, su vestimenta era negra en su totalidad con una pañoleta roja atada al cuello.- ¿Qué te hiciste?

-Será mi nueva imagen, ten un duelo conmigo.

-De acuerdo, vas a perder otra vez.- ambos desplazaron sus discos de duelo.

-¡DUELO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-(Richard 4000LP) Yo comienzo.- robando carta.- invoco al capitán marauding en modo de ataque (ATK 1200 – DEF 400) cuando invoco esta carta de manera normal me permite invocar de manera especial un monstruo tipo guerrero de nivel 4 o menor así que traigo a mis goblin attack forcé en modo de ataque (ATK 2300 – DEF 0) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-(Anthony 4000LP) mi turno.- robando carta.- activo graciosa caridad, esto me deja robar 3 cartas y descartar 2.- descartando 2 sirvientes calavera.- luego activo entierro de los tontos con lo cual descarto una carta de mi baraja al cementerio.- envió al tercer sirviente calavera al cementerio.- activo mi tercera magia sarcófago dorado con la cual selecciono una carta y la remuevo.- removió a wightmare.- en mi segunda fase de espera regresara a mi mano pero no esperare 2 turnos así que de mi mano descarto a wightmare para traer de la remoción al cementerio al wightmare que removí por efecto de sarcófago dorado.

-¿Todo eso tiene un propósito Anthony?- dijo fastidiado.

-Ya lo veras ahora activo tifón del espacio místico para destruir tu carta boca abajo.- destruyo armadura de sakuretsu.- es hora del juicio de la muerte, aparece rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque.- primero se formó la carta y de ahí salió el rey.- (ATK ? – DEF 0)

-¿Hiciste todo eso por ese montón de huesos que no tiene puntos de ataque? Por favor te gastaste casi toda tu mano en eso, solo te quedo una carta en mano.

-Este montón de huesos tiene una habilidad especial y esa es que gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada uno de sus sirvientes en cementerio y ahora hay 5 por lo que tiene 5000 puntos de ataque (ATK 5000 – DEF 0).- Richard se sorprendió.- ahora lo equipare con una carta llamada armadura de opticamuflaje, esta carta solo se puede equipar a un monstruo de nivel 1 y el monstruo equipado puede atacar directamente.- Richard se sorprendió aún más.- hablaste de más al burlarte de mí rey ahora recibirás tu castigo ¡Rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca sus puntos de vida directamente con tu poderosa garra de la muerte!- El rey se abalanzo contra Richard y dio un golpe con su garra, en ese momento los puntos de vida de Richard cayeron a 0.- (Richard 4000LP – 0LP)

-Increíble hiciste muerte en un turno, veo que al fin esa baraja comenzó a responderte, solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué te vestiste así?

-Porque esta será mi nueva imagen, yo seré conocido por todos los duelistas como KD.

-¿KD? ¿Te refieres al asesino de duelistas? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ir a matar a todo el que sea duelista?- por la sonrisa que Anthony formo en su rostro al escuchar esa pregunta Richard lo tomo como una afirmación.- sí que estás loco yo mejor me largo de aquí.

Richard dio media vuelta para irse pero sintió un dolor muy punzante en la espalda, era un cuchillo que había sido enterrado en su espalda, cayó al piso.

-Perdiste el duelo por lo que tu castigo por perder y burlarte de mí en los duelos pasados será la muerte.- siguió apuñalándolo hasta que lo mato, cuando Richard murió Anthony no sintió remordimiento al contrario se sintió satisfecho.- se ha dado el juicio de la muerte, prepárense duelistas sobre todo tu Yami Moto, KD ha regresado jajajaja.

Planearía bien sus movimientos, primero sabía que debía hacer desaparecer al verdadero Kilmore así que esperando a que fuera de noche de nuevo se dirigió al cementerio y lo saco llevándoselo a un lote baldío en Domino, después de eso regreso a Fukushima donde investigaría todo lo referente a KD y sus víctimas, mejoraría su actuación y su caracterización hasta que quedara perfecto, también idearía con calma un plan que dejaría a todos completamente atónitos así que cuando regresara a Domino no lo haría como Anthony Masaki sino como KD, todo el mundo vería el retorno del duelista y asesino más cruel y temido en todo el mundo del duelo: el asesino de duelistas KD.

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí una nueva historia inspirada en mis fanfics asesino serial y retorno de un asesino, este fic tendrá lugar entre esas dos historias ya que se ve como Anthony Masaki paso a ser el asesino de duelistas KD, debo agradecer a mi amigo Bakura ya que él fue quien me metió la idea de este duelo entre estos dos asesinos en la cabeza ya que una noche hablamos de ambas historias y me dijo que como seria si ambos se enfrentaran en un duelo y de inmediato mi imaginación se puso a trabajar n.n, agradezco a todos mis lectores pero en especial a Bakura y el merece parte de esto (deja de traumarte con la historia del asesino), más adelante habrá la tercera y última parte para completar esta saga con un asesino totalmente diferente pero será próximamente, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en por el camino de fuego y the mission. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
